


Happy Pi Day

by Writingwife83



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Adorable science nerds, Established Relationship, F/M, Pi Day, Six Sentence Sunday, sherlolly appreciation week 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 18:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30043218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writingwife83/pseuds/Writingwife83
Summary: Sherlolly Appreciation Week 2021, (honorary) Day 8: Pi Day
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper
Comments: 8
Kudos: 44
Collections: Sherlolly Appreciation Week 2021, Wifey’s Sherlolly Week ‘21





	Happy Pi Day

**Author's Note:**

> How could I not write something for these two on such a day? :)

“Sherlock, you got a text from Molly while you were questioning that shopkeeper,” John said, handing over his mobile when he climbed in the cab. “But it’s just a long bunch of numbers, so I’m pretty sure Rosie got ahold of her phone or something.”

“Oh no...this is most definitely from Molly,” Sherlock said with a little chuckle, his lips spreading in a smile as he scrolled through the entirety of the text. 

“You two really are bloody perfect for each other,” John muttered under his breath, shaking his head in confusion as Sherlock happily texted away next to him...

YES, I KNOW, I HAVEN’T FORGOTTEN TO PICK UP THE APPLES ON MY WAY HOME. HAPPY PI DAY TO YOU TOO, DARLING. ;))


End file.
